dwcmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Necro Rituals
are a mechanic that allows the player to use various special abilities, almost exclusively dealing with manipulating the undead. A few components are required for a Necro Ritual to be used. If everything is done right, the player will be able to use the ritual at any time by pressing the "Special Ability" key, which can be set in the Controls menu. Before a Necro Ritual can be performed, the following items are required: * An Eye of Providence * Reagents After both of these items have been obtained, the player is charged with a spell by performing the following ritual. * Place the Eye of Providence on the ground. * Right click the Eye of Providence. This will open the Necro Ritual GUI. * Drag the reagents into the correct points of the GUI. * Exit the GUI. * Right click the Eye of Providence. After performing this ritual, the reagents will be destroyed and the player will be charged with a Necro Ritual. The Eye of Providence The Eye of Providence used for preparing the spells consists of multiple different "points": Top, Bottom Left, and Bottom Right. The reagents must be placed inside the points using the GUI. The crafting recipe for the Eye of Providence is as follows; Place White Chalk at first row and second column, third row and first column, and third row and third column. During a new moon, the Eye of Providence spawns various undead mobs. The mobs spawned are listed below: * Zombie * Skeleton * Wraith Reagents * Mushroom * Dirt * Oak Wood * Rotten Flesh * Bone * Bone Meal Cost of cost Sanity to cast. Each ritual requires a different amount of Sanity, and the cost of the ritual is usually proportionate to its power. The Rituals Mask of Death * Reagents: Mushroom at Top, Rotten Flesh at Bottom Left, Bone Meal at Bottom Right * Cost: 1 Sanity point per ten seconds * Description: For one minute, undead enemies will ignore the player. Call Boulder * Reagents: Dirt at Top, Bottom Left, and Bottom Right * Cost: 10 Sanity points * Description: Summons a large mass of Stone blocks in the sky, which falls onto the targeted NPC. Summon Zombie * Reagents: Rotten Flesh at Top, Bottom Left and Bottom Right * Cost: 10 Sanity points * Description: Summons a Zombie to kill a chosen NPC. After the foe has been killed, the Zombie will die. Summon Skeleton * Reagents: Bone Meal at Top, Bone at Bottom Left and Bottom Right * Cost: 10 Sanity points * Description: Summons a Skeleton to kill up to five chosen NPCs. After the foes have been killed, the Skeleton will die. Summon Wraith * Reagents: Bone at Top, Bone Meal at Bottom Left, Rotten Flesh at Bottom Right * Cost: 15 Sanity points * Description: Summons a Wraith to kill a chosen NPC. After the foe has been killed, the Wraith will turn hostile. Grant Peace * Reagents: Bone at Top, Rotten Flesh at Bottom Left, Bone Meal at Bottom Right * Cost: 15 Sanity points * Description: Instantly kills a hostile Wraith. Create Golem * Reagents: Dirt at Top, Oak Wood at Bottom Left, Mushroom at Bottom Right * Cost: 10 Sanity points * Description: Turns an Iron Block into an Iron Golem, which will fight for the player for a minute before dying. Withstand Death * Reagents: Mushroom at Top, Bone Meal at Bottom Left, Rotten Flesh at Bottom Right * Cost: 20 Sanity points per fifteen seconds * Description: If the player runs out of Health in the same minute that this spell is cast before it comes into effect, the player will instantly heal to full health. Category:Mechanics Category:Occultism